


Thunderstorms

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comforting Rick, M/M, Morty is scared of thunder, Protective Rick, Summer finds out, Summer ships it, if you want me to write something in particular just comment and I will write it, please comment, seriously I'm in a lot of fandoms I'll write whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: Morty returns home to a thunderstorm and seeks comfort in Rick, leading to Summer validating what she already knew.





	Thunderstorms

I stumbled into my room as quietly as I could, although I did bump into a few too many walls in the process of my dark journey considering the only light that was on was the one in Rick's garage. We'd just gotten back from our most recent adventure, it was one of my favourites so far. 

Rick took us to a dimension with fluffy clouds, they all had little faces displaying different emotions. The clouds, Rick  
and I were the only living things on the whole planet so of course, we played hide and seek with the them. Rick won, but there's no surprise there.

I flicked my light on and started getting ready for bed, I undressed and realised how cold the room was. I swept my bed shorts off of the floor and quickly put them on with a shiver. After brushing my teeth i climbed under the messy covers, more than ready to let the silence of sleep embrace me. 

That was until a loud oppressive boom shook me back to absolute awareness. Thunder. Oh no. Oh god no. 

Thunder. I hid my face under the covers and crawled into my pillow, hoping to be able to ignore the loud sirens from the sky. 

After i didn't hear another booming noise i peeked open an eyelid and suddenly saw the striking light of lightening from my window, i stupidly forgot to close my curtains, again. 

I threw the covers off me and ran to the garage as fast as i could, leaving a trail of lights behind me. 

I burst open, too scared to wait and knock. 

"RICK! I'm scared.." I admitted, voice shaking more than i wanted it to, admitting to Rick that i was scared was hard. I never knew what to expect. 

"Morty, It - It's just thunder. You'll be fine." Rick said, brushing me off. Knowing I wouldn't be fine, i walked towards him and tugged gently on his lab coat. 

"Rick.. Sleep with me tonight?" I asked him gently. He didn't respond, he just stopped what he was doing and looked at me, his eyes were soft but i couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"Ok-ay Morty. Come on. Let- lets get you to bed" Rick said as he stood up and grabbed my hand, leaving a few empty cans on his workbench. I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled, feeling safer already. We walked out the garage and I waited as Rick turned everything off and closed the door. We made our way up the stairs and to my room as Rick undid my previous trail of lights. 

Once we got to my room Rick closed the curtains and the window, i didn't even know that was open. No wonder the thunder seemed so loud. He turned the lamp on but turned off the normal light. He then took off his lab coat and jeans and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. 

"Not tonight kiddo" Rick said teasingly, how does he always know when I'm checking him out dammit? I feel my cheeks darken suddenly so I decide to crawl into bed and hide my blush in the pillow. 

Rick closes the door and joins me in bed, I move closer against the wall to give him room but I feel his arm drape around me and pull me into him. I smile, liking this amount of contact more. I rest my head against his chest and tangle my legs through his. 

"Goodnight Rick" I say through a yawn, feeling myself slowly drift off. I hear a sudden bang from outside and jump slightly but I feel the arm around my waist tighten and pull me closer. Suddenly the thunder doesn't seem so scary. 

"Night baby" Rick says, the last words I hear before drifting to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH MY GOD MY EYES!" I hear Summer yell distantly, she complains about something new every moment so I just stir a little and ignore her, only being awake enough to hear and nothing else. 

"Summer, shut it, you'll wake Mor-ugh-ty up"

"Grandpa rick! Are you screwing my little brother?" Summer yelled. 

"If, if you must know. Y-es S-summer." I heard Rick say through a smirk. Suddenly I processed what was happening and shot up. 

"I knew it." Summer said with a smile. 

Rick and I shared confused looks.

"Well, with you both being kinda weird and being in such close proximity all the time, and going on adventures with each other constantly. I knew it was either happening or bound to. It's a little weird but who am i to judge. At least i know Morty won't care that i'm dating Jessica" Summer explained with a laugh then left the room, closing the door and promising she wont tell anyone because she'd have nothing to gain.

"Wait? Summer's dating Jessica?" I say, mostly to myself, puzzled. Then the thoughts of how close they've been recently passes through my head. 

"Whatever Morty. Nobody care-ugh-s about that. C'mon, let's get ice cream" Rick says while dressing, I nod at him excitedly. 

Today was going to be... Eventful, if I have my way.


End file.
